A Day in the Life of America
by America's Nantucket
Summary: Take a trip in the day of the life of the hero, AMERICA! America's PoV, rated T for mild language and slight USCan in later chapters. SEQUEL COMING SOON!
1. Chapter 1

Yo, dudes! So glad you could make it! Okay, so you guys know why you're here, right? Yeah! To spend the day in the life of me, America the hero! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

The first thing a hero must do: Well, I need to wake up to start my day, of course!

"Oh, snap! Today's going to be an awesome day!"

The second thing a hero must do: Jump outta bed and brush my teeth!

"Crap, the toothpaste's almost out!" I used the last of it and tossed it in the trash. That's what heroes do, guys. I just hope Canada doesn't get upset~!

The third thing a hero must do: Look through my drawer for some of my awesome clothes!

I sifted through the pile of clothes in my drawer. "Aha, there you are, my precious Bomber Jacket!"

The fourth thing a hero must do: Eat my breakfast to stay strong and healthy!

"Yo, Canada! Where's the milk, bro?"

"In the top shelf," Canada replied, although I could barely hear him. Dude needs to speak up more.

And finally! The fifth and MOST IMPORTANT thing a hero must do: Start my day as a hero outside the house; it's time to leave!

"Canada, I'm off, dude!" I announced in my totally awesome hero voice.

"Okay. Be safe, America," Canada said. He was still eating his cereal, or whatever it was.

Alrighty then! Now that I said my goodbyes, I can head out! So that's what I did. Boy, was it bright outside! "Whoo, I wonder what's in store for me today~?"

Now guys, don't leave yet! The hero (that's me FYI) has just started his morning!

X X X~

"Iggy~!" I said in a singsong voice. "Tell me I'm not late for the meeting, bruh!"

"No, America, you're not," Iggy (or England, as you prefer) said. "Just be quiet and sit down."

"Righty-o!"

"I said be quiet,"

"Righty-o!" I said again, not changing my pitch. As I took my seat, I heard Britain take a deep breath of irritation. So I leaned into him and said, "You mad, bro?"

England grimaced. Be quiet, you twit."

"He mad," I snickered, turning to the person next to me; which happened to be Japan. He gave me that look he always gives me.

My attention was suddenly at the front of the room. Germany came out with some thick papers. Something tells me this is going to be a looooong meeting...

X X X~

Oh, joy! It's over, guys! That was one helluva long meeting. But now I'm finally free~!

"Whoo, it's hero time!" I exclaimed, raising my hands up above my head and dashing through the crowd of people.

It wasn't until I was forcefully pulled back by some strong hands on my shoulders. Freaky! "Hold up there, America," the voice said, all serious and stuff. Pretty sure I know who it is now. "I noticed that you dozed off in the middle of the meeting. Care to explain?

Oh, crap. I turned around and flinched. It was Germany who had pulled me back and he totally had this serious grimace on his face. Well, here goes.

"Yeah dude...you see, the reason why I dozed off is because we never talk about anything awesome or exciting...like blasting the crap outta things or bombing stuff. Yeah."

Whoa, did I just say all of that? Awesome!

Germany looked quite surprised, by the way. He just stood there, and on his chin and staring wide-eyed at me. Kinda creepy, dude.

"Yo?" I said, waving my hand in his face. "You alive in there, bruh?"

"J-ja." Germany finally responded, averting his eyes. "I-I'll have to think about that..." With that said, he turned his body around and walked off, muttering a few things under his breath.

"Whoo!" I yelled, not really sure what happened. I continued to dash through the people in my way. "GameStop, here I come!"

Alrighty, guys! Stay snug in your seats because you're about to see something you won't ever forget: ME IN GAMESTOP, DUDE! 


	2. Chapter 2

I stood at the double doors of wonder- GameStop. Touching the handle just made me squeal.

"Ohoho, you naughty door handle, you!" I finally grasped it and yanked them doors open, feeling the oh-so-pleasant cold breeze hit my face. I could've fainted right then an there, guys, but then I wouldn't be here for the rest of the day. That'd be totally rude, bro.

Anyways, enough of that. Back to the wonderful GameStop I stepped foot in. It was like taking a graceful step on a cloud in Heaven. That's how amazing it was.

"Heehee!" I giggled as I pranced more inside. For you guys who are wondering, I headed to the DS game section. Why? I was totally gonna get Ocarina of Time for the 3DS! "Ooh, boy! There it is!" I cackled and rubbed my hands together, approaching the game.

It was just too irresistible to not pick up so I did. I picked up- no snatched the game up and held it. Dude, it was so...so beautiful. Almost cried, guys. Almost. But that's gay.

So! As I rushed to the checkout counter, I proudly and awesomely waited in line.

There were two people in front of me. Hehe, no problem! I'm the hero and heroes wait for their turn! And so! I waited. And waited. And waited some more. Then I looked at my handy-dandy wristwatch. And guess what? I WAITED. Geez, how long does it take to buy a game? I would've just taken about a few minutes and BAM! I'm outta there.

But no. These people just HAD to take fifteen to twenty minutes! Seriously!

And if things couldn't have gotten worse, it just did. I looked to my left and found Canada. He was staring at me with this very pissed off look on his face. Also, his hands were on his hips and he was tapping his foot.

"Haven't I told you to come straight home after your meeting, America?" he said, grabbing my arm and tugging it.

"W-whoa, bro! Where and how did you find me?" I tugged back on my arm, keeping the precious game to my chest.

Canada gave me another stare. This time, his eyes were on the game in my hands. "What is that?"

"Dude, this is the most amazing game in the whole world-"

"Put it back,"

"Aw, Cana-"

"Now, America!" Whoa, did Canada raise his voice at me? Never knew it could reach that high. "We have to go home and eat lunch."

I made a pouty face. Totally not cool, guys. Canada's being a meanie so I guess I have to put my beloved game back. I dragged my feet across the floor and placed the game case back in it's place, touching it before I whispered a heartfelt 'I love you' and frowning.

Canada nodded. "Okay. Lets go home, America," He put his hand out. "If you behave, I'll get you some McDonald's on the way."

I took Canada's hand and continued to pout. McDonald's was my favorite fast food place but you know, Canada kind of ruined it for me. "...Okay." Before we stepped out, I took one last look at the game, biting my lip and quivering. Not crying, guys...I swear. Really.

"Stop your quivering, America," Canada pulled me out of GameStop. "You can't possibly be crying aboot a game."

"I'm not cryiiiiing!" I whined, wiping my eyes. Still not crying, guys. Just checking. "Just take me to McDonald's already!"

"Fine, fine. Come on, then," Canada tugged my arm as he walked along. This was totally not starting out to be a good day...

Okay guys...*Ahem* sorry you had to see that. Anyways, early afternoon is here! Stay with me, boys and girls! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Matt, are we there yet?" I asked, putting my chin on the edge of Canada's seat.

"No," he answered rather sternly. What's got him so mad? "I'll stop by McDonald's like I said if you stop asking me."

Oh my God. Are we really going to to McDonald's? "I'll behave then..." I mumbled. Trying to contain my excitement here, guys.

Canda let out a soft, almost inaudible sigh. He always hated it when we went to fast-food restaurants. Mainly because he gets queasy when I pig out.

I wiped the drool that was forming on the side of my mouth. Thinking about getting a Big Mac with large fries and a huge shake sure does get my mouth going. Whoa, that sounded a little dirty...

"America," Canada's faint voice said, interrupting my delicious thoughts. "We're here."

"WHOOHOO!" I yelled, pulling the car door open but stopping abruptly. "Aw, dude! We're in the drive through!" Totally not cool, guys. I like going inside! Y'know, to immediately chow down when you get there. Not wait for like, five minutes.

Canada stuck his head out the window while I pouted. He waited for the voice to come from the speakers.

"Welcome to McDonald's, how may I help you?" the voice finally said.

Hehe, this should be good. I poked Mattie's shoulder and giggled. "Yo, Canada, I want a Big Mac with large fries and a shake. Biggest size they have," I said, flashing him an epic hero smile.

Canada rolled his eyes and put his head back out the window. "Um, yes, hello. I would like-"

"Speak up, sir, I can barely hear you." the person over the speaker said.

I giggled. "Matthew, dude, lemme speak for ya," Stretching my body, I crawled over Canada's...surprisingly small body and practically sat on his lap.

I heard Canada grunt under me. "Al..." he strained, trying to get a gulp of air. "Y-you're...hea-"

"Don't you dare say the 'H' word, bro!" I growled. "You know I don't like it."

There was a very awkward silence coming from the speaker. "...Sir?"

"Yeees?" I said, sticking half my body out the window. "Oh! The order! Right..." Whoops, I forgot, hehe.

Canada let out a sigh of relief, since my body was no longer straining him. Not saying I'm fat, guys. God, I hate that word too. What was I talking about again? Oh, yeah, the order.

"I would like a Big Mac with large fries and a shake; the biggest ones you have. Also, I want everything on the burger," I lowered my head and looked under myself to Canada. "Want anything, bro?"

"N-no," he swallowed, shuddering in slight disgust. "You go ahead...and order for yourself..."

"Mmkay then." Looking back up, I flashed the speaker a hero grin. Dunno if they can see me or not but whatever. "That'll be all, guys!"

The speaker was silent again. No one spoke for at least a minute and a half. "Um...p-please drive up to the front..." it finally said.

That's when I rolled off Canada and into the front seat. He never lets me into the front seat because he says I can't behave myself. Which is kinda true, hehe.

When we drove up to the front, there was a man at the window. I bounced in my seat. My Big Mac's in there!

"Here you go," the man said, handing the bag to Canada, which I, of course, took from him with a short giggle.

"Thank you," Canada replied, a little green in the face. The man seemed to have the same expression. Geez, what's their problem?

Before Canada drove off, I stuck my hand out the window and waved. "Bye! See you possibly tomorrow!" Ooh, now I can't wait to dig into my delicious Big-

"Don't eat in the car, Alfred," Canada said, making me freeze my movement. Darn.

"Aaaaww, but Canadaaaa!" I whined, crossing my arms and pouting. "I'm so hungry!"

"You're always hungry,"

"That's-...true. But I'm really, REALLY hungry!"

Canada gave me a stern look. "No," he said firmly. "You can wait until we get home."

Bummer, guys. I was looking forward to biting into that juicy...delicious...greasy Big Mac burger but I guess I can wait.

But the fries! Oh, the fries! They were poking out from the top of the bag, teasing me! I took my thumb and index finger out into a pinching gesture and snatched that little bugger up, shoving it in my mouth. My God, it was so good!

Canada looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, America..."

"Mm?" I mumbled. My mouth was full of fries. Come on, if you take one, you gotta have more, am I right? "Did'ja say something, Matt?"

"Nothing," Canada said quickly, looking back at the road. "Just talking to myself is all."

"Mmkay, bro." Now I seriously can't wait to eat my Big Mac. Man, I've been saying 'Big Mac' a lot, haven't I?

X X X~

Once we got home, I immediately sat down at the kitchen table and whipped out my huge Big Mac. You probably thought I was going to say something else, didn't you? Hehe.

But seriously, guys, this was a huge burger. I don't think I could fit it in my mouth. Haha, damn, I'm on a roll. But no worries! I'm a hero and heroes can do anything! So I shoved that thing in my mouth like there was no tomorrow. Mmm, delicious.

"Don't make a mess, brother," Canada said quietly, glancing at me from the couch.

"Heroes never make messes, bruh," I said back, mouth full of hamburger. Swallowing, I took my thumb out into an awesome stance and did my famous smile. You know you like it, guys.

Canada rolled his eyes. What a Negative Nancy he was.

I finished the remainder of my burger with a satisfying gulp and stood up, carrying my shake in my left hand. "Yo, Matthew," I said, flopping myself on the couch next to my bro. "What now, dude?"

"Whatever you like, America," he replied, shifting himself into a more comfortable part of the couch. Was he trying to scoot away from me? Huh, well, lets see if he likes this.

I shifted my weight(Still not saying I'm fat guys.)onto Canada's lap like I did in the car. Hehe, lets see him try to get away from me now. "Wanna play the Wii or something?"

"Urf," was the sound Canada made. What weird sounds he makes. "S-sure," he breathed out. "Oh, for the love of God, please get off me, Alfred...you just ate."

"Meanie," I said as I rolled off of him, quickly standing up and taking a slurp of my shake. "Come on, Cana- whoaaa, I stood up too fast..."

"That's what you get,"

"Shuddup!"

I held my head. God, I hated it when this happened. Just like that time when I sprung out of bed too fast and fell down flat on my face. Don't laugh, guys. I had a perfectly good reason to do that. But it's a secret.

Sighing, Canada grabbed my arm and led me to the game room. "Honestly, you need to be more careful, America."

"I said shuddup. And I'm fine now," I wiggled my arm out of Canada's grasp and knelt down beside the drawer, opening it. You have no idea how many Wii, XboX, or PlayStation games we have in there. "Wanna play some Call of Duty?"

Canada gave me a look. Gosh, he likes looking at me like that. Kinda freaky. "No, Alfred. You know I can't play that,"

"Because your a wuss, AHEM," I coughed in my shoulder. "But fine, whatever. Why don't you pick?" Oh, geez I hope he doesn't pick a sissified game.

Kneeling down beside me, Canada turned his head sideways to look at the games. His curl bounced over his head. I wonder how he puts up with that thing. Must get annoying after a while, don't you think, guys?

"America, how aboot this one for the Wii?" Canada slid out a game and held it up to my face. Guys, you wouldn't believe the look on my face when I saw it.

"DUUUUDE! Yes!" I flipped my thumb out and grinned. It's my signature pose, guys. It's what us heroes do to be amazingly awesome. "I call playing Link!"

"Okay," Canada whispered. He seriously needs to speak up more...

Alright, guys! You still in your seats? Yes? Oh, good! Don't get up just yet! You don't want to miss the epic battle between Canada and I! 


	4. Chapter 4

"How many lives do we get, Matthew?" I asked, jerking the analog stick around on the nunchuck. It pisses him off.

"America, stop that," Canada said, fighting to get me to stop fooling around. Hehe, that sounded funny. "We get six lives, unlimited time, and CPUs.

"Nooo, dude! CPUs suck!"

"I'll make them level nines,"

"Nooo!" I hate Computer Players. They're stupid. "If you do, make it teams!"

Canada looked pissed again. "Fine. Pick your CPU."

"Heehee," I giggled. I was totally gonna pick Meta Knight as my partner. He's the best character in the game, next to Link. I looked over at who Canada picked and almost fell over laughing. "Dude, Canada! Why Marth?"

"He's a good character!" he grumbled. "His Final Smash K.O's on contact too."

"Psh, yeah, if it hits," I snorted. "Who's gonna be your other character, bro?"

"Ike," Canada said rather proudly. "His Great Aether is super effective..."

Oh, Canada and his Fire Emblem obsession. I never got the point of that game. Darn, but Canada has a point there. I wish I picked Ike. But I have Link and Meta Knight and together, they will kick his ass!

"Pick the Temple stage, dude," I said, poking the lower screen on the TV. "It's the best stage on there."

"I know, I know," he sighed. Oh, yeah. Prepare to feel the wrath of my awesome skills, dude!

X X X~

I absolutely loved the "Three, two, one, GO!" at the beginning of the battle. Dude has a great announcer voice, like mine. "HIYAH!" I yelled, forcing the analog stick forward, making Link run.

Canada was very swift with the controls. It's why I sometimes lose to him. But I've beaten him more times than he has to me. Still the champion, guys.

I like to spaz the controls a bunch as you noticed in the past. It makes Canada mad. So there I was, spamming attacks onto Marth like a boss.

"Ahh," Canada breathed out irritably. "America, stop spamming 's not fair."

"NEVER! Hahaha- AH!" My hero laugh was cut off. How rude. But then I noticed I wasn't on the screen anymore. Canada totally K.O'd me! "Wha...what the hell, dude?"

"I told you to stop," Canada said, chuckling lightly.

Not cool, guys. Canada's being a total meanie. "Oh yeah, dude?" I sneered. "You just wait 'til Meta Knight or I get a Smash Ball. Then we'll see who's laughing!" Speaking of Meta Knight, I glanced over the screen to see what he was doing. Heh, he was kicking Ike's ass. That left Canada and I to fight each other.

"There should be a Smash Ball around here somewhere," Canada tried to strike Marth's sword at me but I collided it with Link's sword. Then, all of a sudden, the stage went a little dim.

"Hehehe," I giggled- no, chuckled sinisterly(That a word, guys?). "here it is~" I dashed to the Smash Ball and epicly sliced it with Link's sword, gaining that dark aura around him. "Watch out, Mattie!"

"Erk!" Canada made a funny noise and made Marth run in the opposite direction. "AmericaAAA!"

"THE POWER OF THE TRIFORCE COMPELS YOU!" I shouted, standing up defiantly and pressing the B button with pride, hitting Marth with my Final Smash. What was funny is that his partner, Ike, happened to be there and was getting knocked around, like a ragdoll, hehe.

Canada grunted in defeat. "Darn...I'll get you next time, Al."

"Haha, doubt it, bro," It wasn't until a few K.O's when things got a little more exciting...

X X X~

"Ha! Canada, watch this!" I repeatedly jerked the analog stick downwards. Oh, I was behind Marth when I did this. "It looks like he's humping Marth, dude!"

"Alfred!" Canada elbowed me and cringed. "Grow up!"

I was suddenly sent flying across the stage. "I just wanted to try something, bro!" I whined. "Come on, Matthew!"

"You have one life left, Alfred," Canada said rather bluntly, moving his character closer to me. "And your damage ratio is pretty high. I recommend you be careful."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I made Link hop off of Marth's head and avoided him. "I'm totally fi-i-i-OH SHIT, DUDE!" Ike was right in front of me with that familiar aura around him. "No...no, no, nonono! AUGH!"

Canada threw himself backwards on the ground and literally ROFL'd. Geez, when he's loud, he's LOUD.

I slapped my hand on his face, making him squeak. "Shuddup, dude, it's not that funny," Gosh, was he still laughing? I felt around his face until I had my hand in his hair. This is not what you think, guys. I'm trying to make him shut up. Once you get him laughing, he's a pain to get quiet. Finally feeling something, I put my hand around it and tugged harshly. "Canada, be quiet!"

"A-A-AH!" he...moaned? "Ahhmerica...! Q-quit it!" Whoa, his face was getting all pink and flustered. What in the world was going on with him?

I quickly let go. "Dude! What was that?"

"I...I don't know..." Canada trembled. "Don't do that again..."

"...I'm not going to. That was too weird, bruh," I don't have a clue what was going through Canada's mind when I pulled that thing. Maybe his curl is...OH, SNAP! "Matt...? Is your curl-"

"S-stay off this topic, America," he interrupted, reaching his hand out to turn the Wii off, then getting up to his feet. "I have to get ready to make dinner."

"But it's still early, bro!"

"I said I was getting ready!"

Oh. Well, that's a total difference. I got up as well and decided to chill out in my room. AS I opened the door, I immediately ran and jumped on my soft, American blanket covered bed. "Ahh..." I mumbled into my pillow, which was patterned with my favorite food, hamburgers. Awesome, am I right? Turning my head, I reached my hand out to grab my 3DS and started to play a game. Too bad I don't have Ocarina of Time.

Okay, guys. I know things are going slow but trust me! I'll get through the day just like that! 


	5. Chapter 5

By the time dinner was ready, it was pitch black outside. I don't understand why it does that at eight o' clock at frickin' night! "Canada, what's for din-dins?" Yes, I just totally said 'din-dins'. Don't hate, hehe.

"Spaghetti," Matthew answered, reaching up into the cupboard to take out two plates out. "Also with garlic bread if you want..."

"HELL YEAH, I WANT GARLIC BREAD!" I cheered, slamming my fists on the table. I had a fork and a knife in both of them.

"C-calm down, America," Canada whispered nervously, walking to the dinner with the two plates n his hands. He softly put my plate down but putting his hand out, telling me to wait.

I pouted. He always makes me do this at dinnertime. You think I'd get used to it but no. I'm the hero, for God's Sake! Anyways, he think I eat too fast for him to even put a bite in his mouth. Haha, that's funny because it happened once. "Can I eat now?" I asked impatiently, drumming my fingers on the table.

"Yes," As soon as I heard Canada's words, I shoved a mouthful of spaghetti in my mouth. "A-America, one bite at a time!"

"Mmm?" I mumbled. "Tha's no fun!" Swallowing, I continued to speak. "Bro, waiting is so boring. You need to learn how to eat like me, the awesomest hero in the world!" I puffed out my chest proudly.

Canada seemed to almost gag at what I just said. "No, Alfred," he said firmly. "You need to learn how to eat like a NORMAL person," He put quotation marks as he said 'normal'. "Here, watch me." He gestured with his fork, spinning a small amount of spaghetti on it, then slowly putting it to his mouth.

I was silent for a few moments. Matt looked like an idiot, hehe. "Dude, you look like an old man trying to eat, HAHA!" I threw my head back and did my infamous Hero LOL. Oh my God, have you guys ever noticed that 'lol' looks like a person drowning? Poor guy, HA! Oh, hey, what was I doing again? Oh. Yeah, I was LOLing.

But I soon stopped LOLing because Matthew was giving me a pissed off glare. "I'm serious about this, Alfred," said pissy Canada, putting his fork down and crossing his arms.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "I'm being serious, too," I said, glancing down at my spaghetti and taking a big bite. Then another. And another. I kept doing this until I totally forgot what was happening. "mm, spaghetti, why you so good?"

By this time, Canada just decided to give up and take his plate to the living room, where he could eat in peace. Dunno what got him mad...

Whatever. I continued to shovel down the saucy goodness. Canada sure can make some damn good spaghetti, I'll give him that. As I took my last bite, I reached for my garlic bread. Totally forgot about it. When I swallowed, I took a bite out of it. God, this was always my favorite part.

Canada was looking at me from the living room. Again, that's kinda creepy. "Put your plate in the dishwasher, Al," he called out quietly, still sounding hella pissed.

"Mhmm,"

"I mean it. Don't put it in the sink-"

"MHMM," I said more loudly. I hate it when he does that...

X X X~

I stuck my plate sloppily in the dishwasher, adjusting Texas as I stood back up. (For you newbies out there, I refer to Texas as my trusty glasses) "Matt, what's for dessert?"

"Oh, America, you just ate," he sighed, rubbing his temples. "You can wait a little bit, can't you?"

"Awh, dude..." I slumped my back and started to roam around, shuffling my feet. Being told to wait is heartbreaking, isn't it? "But Canadaaaa! There's nothing to doooo!"

"Get ready for bed," Matthew said calmly, getting up to put his plate away. "That'll pass the time."

"Dude, no. It's too early," I whined, poking him in the back as he passed me.

Canada inched away as I poked him. Heh, he hates it when I poke him there. "I'm just saying, America. It's a good idea to get ready now than wait later."

"Ugh, fine," I dragged my feet all the way to my room, opening the door and entering. "Pajamas, pajamas, where are you?" I whispered to myself. I end up talking to myself when I'm alone. Wow, that sounds kinda sad if you think about it.

I sifted through the pile of clothes in my drawer until I pulled out some decent-looking bottoms. A little dirty but who cares, am I right? As I kicked my pants off, I quickly slipped on my pajamas. Once that was done, I yanked off my bomber jacket and under shirt. I raised my arms into a stretch and yawned before noticing myself in the mirror. Whoa, I had a major 'situation' going on right here!

... Why did I just say that? God, I hate Jersey Shore. Them silly Italians. Especially that short one. Her name reminds me of a dog. Sniki-something. Wait. Why am I talking about that? Oh yeah, because I have awesome abs. (Not fat, guys!)

"There, all done," I said, turning around and jumping on my bed face first. Before any of you ask, yes, I do sleep shirtless. I can't wear shirts because they chafe under my arms. "Now I can't wait 'til I get my dessert~!" 


	6. Chapter 6

"America," Canada's soft voice called out. "dessert is ready..."

As soon as I heard the word 'dessert', I burst open my door. "Woot! What's it this time, Cana- OH SWEET GOD THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY! Matt...!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Canada had the most beautiful thing in his hands: an apple pie!

Canada put the pie down to speak. "I-I made it for you, Alfred," he said sheepishly, blushing lightly. "I know it's your favorite so-"

"Oh, dude!" I exclaimed, totally cutting him off and throwing myself into him, hugging him with my nakedness from the waist up. "You're awesome! I freaking love you, bro!" Heh, how awesome was Canada being? REALLY amazing, dudes!

Canada made a weird sounding squeak as I hauled myself into him, almost knocking him over with my awesome super strength. "Ah! A-America...I'm glad you like it..." he whispered, struggling to keep his balance.

I finally let go of the poor guy. He seemed to be relieved. "So, Mattie, can we eat it now?" I asked excitedly, flexing my fingers and grinning widely.

" 'We'...?" Matthew said nervously, looking away to his left. "W-well, I got this for you, not me, Alfred..."

"Bruh, you deserve to eat this with me," I said, putting my arm around my brother's shoulder and leading him around the table. "After all, you made it for me, right? I can't eat this by myself knowing someone made it for me. Especially if it's from you, bro."

By this time, Canada was blushing like crazy. If you could see his face now, it would look completely red! And he was trembling, too. Like one of those teeny tiny dogs. I think Mexico has one of them...a chi- uh...chih...something. I dunno. I don't bother to remember such a complicated word like that. If any of you guys know, please tell me! That'd be awesome, hehe.

"U-um...I-I-I'll go get some knives a-and...forks, Ame-America," Canada finally said, shivering as he wickly made his way to the kitchen, taking out some silverware.

I nodded, plopping my butt down into the chair, eyeing that delectable apple pie in the middle of the table. As soon as I heard Matt come back with the supplies, my heart sped up in anticipation.

"Here you go, brother," Canada said, giving me a fork and a knife.

Taking it, I glanced down a little, There was a slightly bigger knife in his hands. Wow, never thought fragile ol' Mattie would hold such a big-ass knife...considering he can't even hold a gun right. Poor guy.

I held my fork in my left hand and my knife in my right, waiting for Matthew to give me the first slice. My mouth was just absolutely twitching with eagerness as I imagined the warm, crumbly pie hitting my tastebuds. I watched Canada cut into the pie, leg thumping rapidly.

"Ooh, boy~"

Matt put the slice of pie on the knife and shakily put it on my plate. It looked like he was having a hard time holding it. "W-wait for me to get a piece, Alfred," he said quietly, still blushing.

"Righty-o, bro," I said, giving him a playful salute with my right hand. That's the correct hand, right guys?

Finally, when Canada got his piece, I looked at him with eager eyes. He gave me a silent nod and smiled faintly. "Go ahead, Alfred,"

Hehe, Canada rhymed with my name! As I was about to take the first delicious bite, I did the unthinkable. That's right: I STOPPED. "Yo, I think you should have the first bite, Matthew." Oh God, what was I saying?

Canada looked surprised. "H-huh...? Really?" His face suddenly lit up with happiness. "Okay, America...I will." Gripping his fork, he cut into a little piece of the pie and brought it to his mouth, taking a bite.

The look on his face, you guys, it made me stifle a very long 'awwww!'. Whoa, dudes. Whas I really about to say 'awwww!' to my BROTHER? Well, you know, I guess he's cute to look at once and a while, even when he's pissed.

... Holy shit. You guys didn't need to hear any of that. Forget what I said!

Gosh, now I feel like a creeper. I mean, I was still staring at him for God's Sake! "Uh...I-I'm gonna eat now..." I finally said, fidgeting with my fork.

Canada nodded, cocking his head a little. "Y-yes, I'm sorry." He quickly looked away, blushing again.

I took a bite of my apple pie. "Dude...this is so delicious," I said with my mouth full, already forgetting what happened. "You need to bake more often, bro."

"I-I will, America," Canada said, a little more cheerfully. "I know how you like apple pie so much."

"Like them? Dude, I LOVE them!" I yelled out, remembering I had my mouth full and sheepishly covering it. "Sorry. But seriously, Canada," I continued to say after I swallowed. "we need to do this more often, huh?"

Just as I said that, Canada trembled and blushed again. Geez, is it something I'm saying that's making him like this? I seriously hope not, guys...

X X X~

I threw my paper plate away in the trash, along with Canada's. Fixing Texas, I turned around, hands on my hips. "Alright, Matthew!" I announced in my totally awesome hero tone. "It is time for us to sleep! Lets go!"

Canada jumped a little. "Ah! Um...be right there," he whispered, picking up his stuffed polar bear thing. He's a man, for Pete's Sake and still carries around a stuffed animal. I've been telling him to get rid of it but he claims it 'talks' to him. My ass. (Grand Canyon, baby!)

I looked around for a certain someone. "Yo, Tony!"  
>I called out, looking for my alien friend. Just then, I felt something next to me. "Oh, there you are, buddy!" I patted Tony's head and hero LOLed. Hey, if Canada gets to have a stuffed, 'talking' polar bear, can't I have an alien to pet?<p>

Canada finally walked over to me with that silly stuffed animal in his hands. "Alfred," he said, looking nervous. He was about to talk again, but stopped himself.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, scratching my bare stomach and yawning. "Hoo boy, I'm tired...hurry up, Matt, I'm gonna fall asleep soon."

"W-well, you see..." Matthew started, squeezing his bear. Kumajiro, he calls it. I think. "M-may I...um...sleep with you tonight?" He was blushing again.

Wow. Y'know, guys, I like to sleep alone most of the time. Except for that one time when I had this totally awesome sleepover with England. Hehe, we had to sleep in the same bed. Don't get the wrong idea, guys, I like England and all but NOT like that. "Uh...I guess you could..."

"Yay..." Canada said softly, smiling lightly. "I promise I won't be a bother to you, America."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I put my hands on Matt's shoulders and led him inside. I was actually using his shoulders for leverage so I wouldn't collapse because I was freakin' TIRED. "Pick which side you want, bro..."

Canada hurried over to the right side of the bed. "I'll stay over here," he whispered quietly, reaching out to grab the sheet. "is that okay with you, brother?"

"Mm, yes, it's fine." I said, crawling into my nice, warm bed. All I wanted to do now was shut up and sleep. But, however, Canada kept talking to me. As he talked, I heard this distinct rustle. You know, like the kind of rustle when you're taking off your pants? Yeah, that's the one. I hesitantly opened my eyes to see what he was doing. "Matt, what're-" Holy crap, guys. My eyes turned from this -.- to this 0.0

Canada turned around. "Um...what?" he said, sounding somewhat innocent.

I just kept staring at him like 0.0 "Dude...you never told me you wore...undies," I let out a soft 'pfft!' escape my mouth. Who knew, guys? I totally didn't.

"Ah, America, d-don't embarrass me!" Canada snapped, hiding himself under the covers and chucking his pants to the floor. "Is it wrong to wear them?"

"Psh, yes!" I snapped back. "Grown-ass men don't wear tighty-whities! everyone knows that, bruh." Just to make sure, I pulled the elastic band in the front of my pajamas and looked inside. Yep, still boxers. American flag boxer to be exact, hehe.

Matthew looked pissed and embarrassed at the same time. Geez, what's his problem? Here he is, bitching about his undies while I'm trying to go to sleep. "Alfred, leave me alone," bitched Canada again, shoving me in my arm. Rude!

"Hey, I'm not the one who wears underwear, dude!" I said, poking him really hard. "Just for that, I'm going to push you off the bed when you least expect it."

Matt went silent.

"Heh, 'thought so."

"Shut up, brother," Canada muttered, tugging the blanket off me and keeping it to himself.

I shivered and growled under my breath. "Blanket stealer. God, Matt, g-give me the blanket..."

He didn't respond.

"DUDE!" I yelled. What happened to (Cue wimpy Canada voice here) 'Oh, I won't be a bother, brother' ? You're totally being a bother!"

Still no response.

... Okay guys. Time to get drastic. turning around, I sat up on my knees and crept upon Canada's body. Hehe, this will be good. I counted quietly under my breath, moving my hands back and forth. Finally, when I got to ten, I forcefully shoved my brother's pathetic body onto the floor.

Canada landed with a weird sounding THUD. "Ouch! A-America, what was that aboot?" he whined, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"For being a meanie," I said, crossing my arms and puffing out my chest. "Now come on, stop being a bother and share the covers.

"Fine, Alfred..." Canada said reluctantly. "Don't hog it."

"Speak for yoursel, bro," I retorted sourly, grabbing the covers from mean ol' Canada. "God, I can finally sleep now."

"Mhmm," Matthew mumbled, still obviously annoyed. "See you in the morning, then..."

I grunted and turned my body around. "Whatevs, Matt." No other words were spoken after that.

Hey, guys! Thanks for staying with me! I hope you had fun taking a trip in the day in the life of a hero, America! Take care, boys and girls! *Hero laugh* 


End file.
